<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] instead you just walk away by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510539">[Podfic] instead you just walk away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liminal spaces (Podfics) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Emotional projection whomst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is fooling no one but himself, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roach is in charge of the brain cell, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that he misses Jaskier, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Roach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>liminal spaces (Podfics) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] instead you just walk away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882669">instead you just walk away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut">flootzavut</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> instead you just walk away<br/>
<strong>Author:</strong> flootzavut<br/>
<strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/>
<strong>Fandom:</strong> The Witcher<br/>
<strong>Pairing:</strong> Geralt/Jaskier<br/>
<strong>Rating:</strong> Teen and Up<br/>
<strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:06:14, mp3<br/>
<strong>Warnings:</strong> none</p>
<p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/iyv18n26buiyk6o/instead_you_just_walk_away.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>